


[Podfic] Unscrambling an Egg

by barbex, Kess, Lunate8, saffronbunbaker



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Chartreuse, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker
Summary: Recorded for Voiceteam 2020Authors original summary:Holy identity crisis! Batman's had his memories wiped...or has he?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Unscrambling an Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unscrambling an Egg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457) by [Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal). 



cover made by barbex

**Cast**

Kess as Batman

barbex as Robin

Lunate8 as Batgirl

saffronbunbaker as the narrator

Length: 00:06:49

streaming and mp3 download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5qvzdui2uacbw71/%5BBatman66%5D%20Unscrambling%20an%20Egg.mp3?dl=0)

m4b download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4obemnazfyxyg98/%5BBatman66%5D%20Unscrambling%20an%20Egg.m4b?dl=0)

Thank you to Gray Cardinal for making this podfic possible and for having a blanket premission.

I would also like to thank my team for their kindness, enthusiasm and acting abilities being more than I could have ever asked for 💚 

The background music is the 66 opening theme. The sound effects are from zapsplat

**Author's Note:**

> [Voiceteams Dreamwidth](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
